Lirio de los Valles
'Lirio de los Valles '''is the 4th episode in the series. It translates to "Lily of the Valley." Summary Teresa's first solo drug run is impacted by a deadly mistake; Brenda and Tony make an escape to Dallas. Netflix Summary Teresa must think fast when things don't go as planned during her first solo delivery. Camila tries to win over her estranged husband's associates. Plot Teresa is in the bathroom with the other women. One approaches her and asks if she took her toothpaste; Teresa hands her the toothpaste wordlessly and the woman spits ''puta ''at her. The Queen of the South appears and tells her that she reminds her of the lirio de los valles, which blooms best in the darkness. Teresa is sitting down when James walks in and stares at her. She says ''I'm trying to pee ''and he says that he wants to show her something. He takes her to a table where fake bottles are being filled with cocaine. James tells her that she's going on her first solo mission. Teresa is given her instructions as she and James walk to the car, the first being Sandra. He hands her a screwdriver, saying ''here's the key to the car Teresa is supposed to drive. He tells her to not even think about running because he can guarantee that that shit will not work. Camila goes to a car dealership called Star Motors and is met by dealer who offers her an espresso. She tells him that she's here to buy four cars as gifts and wants them sent to Mexico. In Sinaloa, Epifaño is told by Cesar that Brenda has crossed the border and that before she destroyed her phone, she got a call from a cellphone that pinged off a tower only three blocks from Camila's warehouse in Dallas, leading him to believe that his wife is involved. Brenda and Tony get off the bus in Texas and take a picture before calling Teresa. On her way to her job, Teresa passes a woman holding a cardboard sign that says "Salvation," and a van with a lot of people exiting a bus to enter a church. She gets a call from Brenda telling her that they're in the parking lot of a Lonestar Supermarket. Teresa tells them to meet her at Emilio's Cafe on Oliver and 11th before ending the call. At the door of the house where she's supposed to meet Sandra is a man who introduces himself as Chris, and says that Sandra will be right back. Teresa is wary. He asks if she minds if he pats her down and she allows him to. Chris follows her closely as she enters the kitchen and enters into a mostly one-sided conversation. In a mirror, Teresa sees that a woman has been bound and gagged. Chris asks her if she can cook and she replies that she can because her grandmother taught her, as she places a knife atop some newspaper. She gives Chris the package of cocaine to distract him as she drops the newspaper-covered knife to the floor atop a towel, so as to make no sound. Chris offers her cocaine and she refuses it. He insists in a threatening way that he likes his 'women high. And can cook.' The bound woman frees herself and comes around the corner with a cry, throwing the knife into Chris' chest. He shouts for Wendell, who enters from another room and is shot by a gun that Sandra has pulled from a kitchen drawer. Teresa picks up the shotgun that Wendell dropped. Sandra tells her to be careful because 'he pumped that sucker,' commenting that s''hit, you got more guts than you could hang on a fence. '' Back at Camila's club, she receives a call from Cesar, also known as Batman. He is looking for Teresa and Brenda. James enters Camila's office while she's still on the phone, only to receive a call from Teresa. Sandra takes the phone from Teresa and says We're okay. They tried to hang us but the rope broke. ''Teresa notices a child, who is showing her his hurt hand. James leaves to deal with Teresa's problem. We cut to outside to reveal that Cesar is outside of Camila's club. Teresa is in the bathroom of Sandra's home, bandaging the young boy's wound. She kisses her fingers and presses them to his hand. He gives her a toy, telling her that Teresa looks like her. She tells him to come outside and play. Brenda and Tony are scamming people to get some money. James arrives as Teresa watches the boy playing outside. James kicks Wendell in the face, confirming that he's still alive. Camila enters the house and asks Teresa if she's okay. Camila begins questioning Wendell and tells James to send someone else to do Teresa's second drop-off because she's had enough for one day. Teresa, in the parking lot of Camila's club, is looking at the toy that the boy gave her when her window is smashed and she is tasered and kidnapped by Cesar. A man is smoking outside when he notices that the car window is smashed and there is a toy princess next to it then turns to look at the security camera. Camila and James are in the desert in a place that she describes as "desolate." They bring out two bodies and begin to dig. She receives a call from the man that noticed Teresa was missing. James and Camila are back at the club watching the security footage of Teresa's kidnap when James says ''I'll find her. ''Camila responds that he doesn't need to because she knows that he's taking her to Culiacán to her husband. Cesar slaps Teresa awake and demands that he give her his phone, which keeps ringing. He asks her why Camila is keeping her around and if she told her about the book. Cesar brags that this is "his empire" now and that he's the one that she should be worried about. Teresa tells him that she made copies of the book and Cesar threatens to pull out a tooth for ever copy of the book she made. They see a police car with sirens on following them and Cesar tazers Teresa so she won't try anything. They are pulled over by two police officers who are being payed off by Camila. Cesar threatens Officer Bradley and threatens to kill everyone that he's had a kind feeling for as the other officer wakes Teresa up and escorts her to the squad car. In the club, James is smoking a cigarette and talking to Teresa. ''I've seen a lot of girls in my time who are trouble. And you... are trouble. ''He asks if she saw what Cesar hit her with and she shakes her head no; James says that he's got to get himself one of those. He reminds her that she was lucky today and that if Camila hadn't had some state troopers on her payroll... Teresa redirects the conversation by asking what will happen to Batman. He tells her that that's between them. ''Between us, I've got a plan for a future. And it doesn't include getting killed by crossfire meant for you. Don't expect to get lucky again. ''Teresa leaves to get ice. Camila enters the room that they're keeping Cesar in. He remarks that her business is three times bigger than he thought it was and that she must be getting the extra cocaine from Columbia. She asks him why her husband is so interested in Teresa. She tells him that she's going to go back to Mexico and take back what is hers. She tells him that there's going to be a war and that Epifaño will win the governorship. She tells Cesar that if he supports her, she will compensate him the way he deserves and that he will make 'real, real money.' She has Cesar released, telling him that it's his decision. Camila tells Teresa, who is waiting in the club, that she can go now. Teresa thanks Camila for saving her life. After Teresa leaves, James repeats that he still thinks that they should have given Teresa back to Epifaño. She replies that not all cards are meant to be played at once and Teresa has a purpose, her time will come. Teresa meets Brenda and Tony in the cafe and they all cry. She gives her money for a motel across the street. Teresa reassures Brenda that the cartels aren't here and that she'll be back tomorrow. Teo Aljarafe offers Camila a drink. She allows him to touch her legs and tells him to get through this first and then maybe he'll get what he wants. In Mexico, the white car that Camila purchased is delivered to the overseer of a warehouse full of women in their underwear filling boxes with cocaine and tomatoes. The trunk is opened to reveal several stacks of cash. Camila calls the overseer and asks if she chose the right color for him. She tells him that she knows how much money he used to make before Batman was around and that changes are coming. Teresa returns to the warehouse in Dallas, lays on her bed, and covers her face. The Queen of the South appears and says, ''Like I said, there's a flower that grows in the darkness. Lirio de Los Valles. So many reasons it shouldn't exist. It must be celebrated. You are one of those flowers. So you may as well bloom, because it's gonna be dark for a while. In Mexico, Batman tells Epifaño that he found Teresa. Appearances * Teresa Mendoza * James Valdez * Brenda Parra * Tony Parra * Camila Vargas * Epifaño Vargas * Cesar aka Batman * Sandra * Tonto * Zeferino * Father Ramon Quotes * There's a flower that grows in the darkness. It's called Lirio de Los Valles. It actually does better in the shade. It blooms... in spite of the darkness. You remind me of that flower. ''-Queen of the South to Teresa * ''It's your first delivery alone. You're moving up in the world. ''-James to Teresa, bitterly * ''Shit, you got more guts than you could hang on a fence. ''-Sandra to Teresa * ''I'll find her. ''-James to Camila about Teresa's kidnapping * ''I've seen a lot of girls in my time who are trouble. And you... are trouble. -''James to Teresa after she comes home * ''Between us, I've got a plan for a future. And it doesn't include getting killed by crossfire meant for you. ''-James to Teresa * ''Women are vengeful by nature. ''-Camila to Batman, in Spanish * ''Like I said, there's a flower that grows in the darkness. Lirio de Los Valles. So many reasons it shouldn't exist. It must be celebrated. You are one of those flowers. So you may as well bloom, because it's gonna be dark for a while. -The Queen of the South Songs * Fuego by Proyecto TQ ** Teresa returns the toothpaste. Trivia * This was filmed on location in Dallas, Texas. Gallery Teresa being rescued lirio de los valles stills.jpg Teresa + officer lirio de los valles stills.jpg Camila + phone lirio de los valles stills.jpg Camila and james lirio de los valles stills.jpg The queen of the south. lirio de los valles. gargoyles42.gif Brenda and teresa. lirio de los valles. hvitserkk.gif Teresa crying in bed. lirio de los valles. joanwaatson.gif James between us scene. lirio de los valles. gargoyles42.gif James taking teresa's phone. lirio de los valles. hvitserkk.gif James + smoking. lirio de los valles. hvitserkk.gif Brenda tony teresa reunion. lirio de los valles. hvitserkk.gif James and camila. lirio de los valles. gargoyles42.gif Teresa in the car 1x04.jpg 20 Sandra 1x04.png 19 Chris 1x04.png 18 Teresa 1x04.png 17 Incoming Call 1x04.png 16 The Church 1x04.png 15 Teresa 1x04.png 14 Teresa 1x04.png 13 Teresa 1x04.png 12 Salvation Church sign 1x04.png 11 Batman 1x04.png 10 Epifanio 1x04.png 9 Camila 1x04.png 8 Teresa 1x04.png 7 Teresa 1x04.png 6 Teresa and James 1x04.png 5 James 1 x04.png 4 James 1x04.png 3 Teresa 1x04.png 2 Teresa 1x04.png 1 The Queen 1x04.png Teresa and the girl in the bathroom 1x04.png 30 Teresa 1x04.png 29 Teresa 1x04.png 28 Teresa 1x04.png 27 Teresa 1x04.png 26 Brenda and Tony 1x04.png 25 little boy 1x04.png 24 toy princess 1x04.png 23 Teresa and the boy 1x04.png 22 boy 1x04.png 21 Teresa 1x04.png 45 Teresa and Brenda 1x04.png 44 Teresa 1x04.png 43 Teresa 1x04.png 42 James 1x04.png 41 James 1x04.png 40 Teresa 1x04.png 39 James 1x04.png 38 Teresa 1x04.png 37 Teresa 1x04.png 36 James 1x04.png 35 Teresa 1x04.png 33 Teresa 1x04.png 32 Teresa 1x04.png 31 Teresa 1x04.png 1x04 bts New Journey 2015.jpg | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 1 Category:1x04 Category:Trigger warning: kidnap Category:Trigger warning: domestic violence Category:Trigger warning: domestic abuse